clara_alonsofandomcom-20200214-history
Martina Stoessel
Martina Alejandra Stoessel Muzlera (born March 21, 1997) is an Argentine teen actress and singer. She is best known for portraying Violetta Castillo on the Disney Channel Original Series Violetta. Martina NEVER breaks up with her friends. Life and Career 'Early life and beginning of acting career' Martina Stoessel was born in Buenos Aires, the daughter of producer and director Alejandro Stoessel and Mariana Muzlera, and she also has a brother who is a year older than her, named Francisco.[1] She stated that she was born on March 21st, 1997, but the birth date has been disputed. She began her artistic training at a young age studying singing, piano, musical comedy, musical theater and dance. In 2007, she starred in the first season of the telenovela Argentine youth Patito Feo in the role of Martina,[3] one of the assistants of Fito Bernardi, and also starred Anna as a child, a friend of Leandro met in a forest, in flashbacks, in the same series. '2010-present: ''Violetta and worldwide success' In 2011, she participated in the Spanish version of the song Shannon Saunders' "The Glow", called "Tu Resplandor", contained in the album recording "Disney Princess: Fairy Tale Songs". She also sings this version for the final event of the Disney Channel Latin America, Celebratón, on 31 December 2011. The song was later included in the compilation relating to the show and published in March of the following year. In 2010, Stoessel obtained the title role in the series Violetta, co-production between Disney Channel Latin America, Europe, Middle East and Africa, where she plays the character of Violetta Castillo. Stoessel sings the song forerunner of the series published on April 5, 2012 and entitled "En Mi Mundo", the Italian version "Nel Mio Mondo" and the English version "In My Own World". For this role she won an award for "Female Newcomer" in the 2012 edition of the Kids' Choice Awards Argentina and was also nominated for the U.S. version, the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, in the "Favorite Latin Artist" category. She also gave her voice to a few songs on the albums of the series. She also participated in the television programs ''The U-Mix Show and Disney Planet for Disney Latin America. In 2013, has been confirmed to play the same character in the series and to be the protagonist of the play inspired by the series; moreover, lent her voice to the character of Carrie in the dubbing of the Italian version of the film Monsters University, along with co-star Lodovica Comello. On 10 August 2013, Stoessel performed, along with the cast of Violetta, UNICEF charity event television Un Sol Para Los Chicos, where she sang the songs "Ser Mejor" and "En Mi Mundo". She sings the songs "Libre Soy" and "All'Alba Sorgerò" which are the Spanish and Italian versions of "Let It Go", title song from the Disney animated film Frozen. Trivia *Martina is the youngest out of the main cast of Violetta. *Her best friend on set is Mercedes Lambre. *She normally goes to high school. *She said her favorite subject is History, but she doesn't like remembering all the dates. *Lodovica Comello, Mercedes Lambre and Jorge Blanco always help her with her homework. *Her zodiacal sign is Aries. *She has 3 tattoos: one on her right wrist that says "All you need is love", one on her neck that says "Imagine" over a peace sign and a heart on her left finger. *She has a puppy called Violetta. *Her parents have been calling her Tini since she was 8 years old. *She has a double in Violetta, who is called Evelyn Valentinetti. *She loves "Teen Beach Movie". Her favorite song is "Surf Crazy" and her favorite characters are Mack and Lela. *She has an older brother called Francisco, who is a model. *She started studying singing, dancing and piano at an early age. *She was a key contributor for the Violetta soundtrack, which was released in 2012. *She is dating the actor Peter Lanzani. *In 2011 she sang the Spanish version of the song "The Glow", which is called "Tu Resplandor". *She sung the Spanish and the Italian versions of "Let It Go" from the movie "Frozen". The Spanish version is called "Libre Soy" and the Italian version is called "All'alba Sorgerò". *Her fans are called "Tinistas". *She sung "Lo Que Soy" (the Spanish version of This Is Me by Demi Lovato) in her audition to play the character Violetta. *Her idols are Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus. She also loves Madonna, Beyoncé and Rihanna. *Her favourite TV shows are Smash and Gossip Girl. *One of her biggest dreams is to have her own solo album and to play in a huge stadium by herself. *On the Disney Channel website it said that when Martina was younger she practiced acting wearing her mom's make up. *She wrote a book about herself called "Simplemente Tini". *Martina's father, Alejandro Stoessel, is a director and a producer. *Her favorite song from Violetta is Ser Mejor. *In 2012 she voiced the character Alice in the Spanish-dubbing of the movie Alice's Birthday, and then the following year she voiced the character Carrie Williams in the Italian-dubbing of the movie Monster's University, alongside her Violetta co-star Lodovica Comello. *She sang the Italian, English, and Spanish versions of "En Mi Mundo". *The meaning of Martina is "of Mars the god of war, warlike". *She is 5'47 feet tall. *Her favorite colors are green, aqua and violet. *Her favorite perfume is Poison de Dior. *She is currently working on season 3 of Violetta with the all the other cast members. *She has done photoshoots for Caras magazine. *Her favorite drink is coca-cola, she says she loves coca-cola. *Her favorite snack is french fries and her favorite meal is a Sunday family roast. *She said her dream is what she is living now at the moment. *She said in an interview with Popstar magazine, that her idea guy would be most importantly, be a good person and who loves me for who I am! I like funny and caring people. *She said her first kiss was with the guy she liked on her birthday. *On her phone she has Jorge's name as "Jorgito". *Her favourite soccer player is an Argentinian called Lionel Messi, who plays for both the national soccer team of Argentina and the Spanish club Barcelona FC. *She has graffiti that says "All U Need Is Love" on her bedroom wall. *She performed a showcase of songs in London, UK in March 2014, and afterwards she received an early birthday cake with 'Keep Calm Its Martina's 17th Birthday' iced on it. *She got a Fiat for her 17th birthday. *She and Ruggero made a pizza for Candelaria's birthday. *She has her own personal make-up artist, Vanesa Aragon. *When she was on tour for Violetta en Vivo she and along with the other cast members had to learn French, Portuguese and Italian to speak at the concerts. *Her biggest dream is to have her own solo album. *She signed a contract and she will have a solo career in 2015. *She loves the UK and the first time she went there was in March 2014. *She said that if she could go back in time, she wanted to meet Michael Jackson or Whitney Houston. *She has the same tattoo as her mother, Mariana. Gallery Category:People Category:Friends